King's Army Soldier
Background The founding blocks of the King's Army starts with the enlisted man; ages 18 to 43, the enlisted man begins at Private, then goes up from there: Private First Class, Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Sergeant First Class, and can rise as far as Sergeant Major within the army; the only higher rank for non-commissioned officers is Command Sergeant Major, which is the highest staff NCO at the Division level, and the Sergeant Major of the Army, which oversees all NCOs from a administrative point of view. As required by the Kingdom of Jod to field a army necessary to protect from the remnants of the Beasts and for the coming Prophecy that seemed that both their own Red Rock Kingdom and Jedi seemed to support, it was mandatory for all males to enlist into at least 2 and a half years of military service directly after high school at 18 years of age (all branches including the Army and Navy; women are not required to fulfill the mandatory enlistment). Basic Training (Boot Camp) and their Military Specialty School (training for their position) would take a combined one year to complete, in which case afterwards, they would start their mandatory 2 and a half year enlistment (which then turns into 3 1/2 years with training). While many families viewed this as the mark manhood for their sons---and many fathers supported their children with strong passion while in the service---the service time itself provided males with the right to vote and hold government office, from local towns and regions to the Royal Palace aides themselves. If a soldier would enlist for up to at least 4 years (renew for 2 more years after their first 2 years), then the government would grant them a 2 free year college education. If a soldier served 6 years or more, then a soldier would get a 4 free year college education and free health insurance for life. While many Jod citizens didn't stay past the 2 years because of the hard life style, it was mandatory for all former service men and women to be on a immediately reserve notice in times of war for up to 2 more years after they leave the military. A King's Army Soldier pay was low, but considering everything the government provided from soap to food, the low pay was justified. The Northern, Central, and Eastern Regions are almost the sole suppliers of the King's Army ranks with the Planet of Jod (from there, the Five Planets and Industrial Regions make up the majority of the enlistments); many young people in these regions aspire to be in the army, mostly because of family tradition and local peer pressure from friends. There are exceptions a course and regiments can be raised in the Western and Southern Regions as well on the Planet of Jod, as well as The Twins Regions, Three Jewels Regions, and the heavily Navy favored Line Region. A King's Army Soldier has a American Civil War-era mindset. Unlike the Navy Guard (see below), the King's Army is closed off to women except for Army Intelligence, Army Medical (nurses and doctors), and Army Science Department. While this has caused much tension on the political playing field, the army had held this policy in place for thousands of years. Many blame this to sexism within the Royal Court. Armament Primary: '''LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle (60 shots + 10 shots in haversack; 70 total) '''Secondary (sidearm): '''Standard Issue Army Revolver (6 shots + additional 6 shots; 12 total) '''Equipment: * 1 Haversack (food & personal items for 4 days) * 1 Bedroll * 1 water canteen The King's Army Soldier----known simply as Soldiers---were equipped with the highly effective and deadly LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle, a weapon that was 56 inches long and weighed nine pounds with single shot capability; the weapon was a blaster rifle in the sense that it fired and operated like a blaster rifle. The LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle was brown in color, featured a barrel that was 40 inches, and had a solid stock. The rifle featured flip-up leaf sights (and could be equipped with a scope if needed), a socket bayonet, and a brown strap for carrying. The weapon's power was almost unmatched in the field (it can punch through a set of Clone Trooper or Stormtrooper armor without much effort) and its maximum range was 10 kilometers. The LR-Model 2 was favored for it's long range, accuracy, stopping power, and durability; when in the hands of a skilled soldier, the LR-Model was a deadly and effective weapon. NRTs will often use LR-Model 2's for sniping because of it's reliable accuracy and range, while the LR-Model was still effective to fire if even found in the mud or other weather conditions found unfavorable; LR-Model 2's found in the mud could easily be cleaned out in moments and fired effectively, while the weapons were reliable to fire in the coldest of conditions and even severe rain storms. Their reliable weather-proofing material over the weapon furthermore made them a infantryman's friend as they avoided rusting and weather damage. The thigh holstered 6 shot Standard Issue Army Revolver was the infantryman's standard issue sidearm, providing the soldier with reliable rapid-fire reliable close-range protection. Like the LR-Model 2, it was a blaster-based weapon that has similar qualities of weather resistance, accuracy, and stopping power. Field Officers (Second Lieutenant up to Colonel) are equipped with both a Standard Issue Army Revolver and an Infantry Sword made with phrik, a lightsaber resistant material. , a lightsaber resistant material.]] LR-Model 2 reloading Lasso dug into his black cartridge box as he stood in the front line of the two line regiment, near the right flank of Company J. For the moment, Jason ignored his frozen hands. The snow fell around them, the gently falling fat snow flakes covering the frozen green and brown earth and starting to accumulate on the trees now. Lasso's own breathe, like many others around him, escaped his lungs only to be frozen in front of him by the frigid air. Behind them, the opening to Frozen Path Pass, around them a frozen forest and about four regiments worth of Loyalists; most of the soldiers were out of Jason's view to either side aside from the squads nearest him. The double deep lines stretched on and were hidden by the falling snow, trees, and the cold white air that denied much view. In front of him, a Confederate force stood their ground, likewise brigade in size, and aside from the shouting orders and muzzles flashes, Lasso couldn't see them, although he knew the enemy soldiers were not much further then 100 yards or less away. Although denied an enemy to see, soldiers around him would suddenly be struck and a sickening pop mixed with a fleshly entrance would be heard, then a soldier would fall. While the blaster bolts themselves could be seen, they traveled much too fast for any one man to simply leap out of the way. Anyways, any such notion was quickly dismissed by the Sergeants, file closers in the rear, and officers shouting orders. Retrieving a cartridge shaped paper, Jason stuck the paper inside his teeth and tore it open. He then emptied the contents of the cartridge into the musket's barrel that he held with his left hand in front of the middle of his body, stuffing the paper in after the contents of the blaster capsule. He then drew his ramrod, twirled it over his head, and shoved the ramrod into the barrel if the musket until it rested on top of the blaster capsule. Then, with two strong shoves, he forced the ramrod down into the barrel, ramming the energy mixed powder and blaster capsule down the length of the barrel. Withdrawing the ramrod from the barrel, he twirled it above his head again and secured it back under the barrel. With the left hand that had been gripping the barrel, Jason raised the rifle until the trigger and hammer of the rifle was just above his black cap box. With thumb and forefinger of his right hand, Lasso dug into his cap box and withdrew a small copper cap. Jason then gave the cap a slight pinch to squeeze it together and keep it from falling off of the cone; Jason then pulled back the hammer to the half-cock position, flicked the expended cap off the cone of the lock and placed the new cap on it. Jason then shouldered his musket, bringing his rifle up and into the space between his body and his right arm, holding the rifle by the trigger guard with his right hand. Jason then brought his rifle to his shoulder, rested his cheek on it's stock and sighted down it's long barrel; Jason steadied the musket and discharged his weapon towards the invisible enemy to his front. Uniforms Wore red trousers tucked into black ankle high brogans, with a white long-sleeve shirt covering the upper body. A blue sack coat went over the shirt with a black belt across the chest from right shoulder (or left shoulder) to left hip (or right hip) and a black belt around the waist. On the black belt was a collection of items, including a black canteen, a black haversack that contained a assortment of goods including food & personal items (for 4 days) and a reserve of 10 blaster capsule rounds & 10 black caps, a black cartridge box (storing blaster capsules for the rifles; 60 rounds total), and a black cap box (for the rifle as well). On their heads the soldiers wore blue forage caps. Some of the soldiers had on their knapsack on their back. Information on officers (Second Lieutenant up to Colonel) can be found here: Information. Trousers were still red in color. Ranks & Tactics The Infantry of the King's Army fired in volley formations (see tactics here), using Napoleonic Wars-based tactics. * Squad; '''The basic unit was the 4-man squad lead by a Corporal. * '''Platoon; '''50 soldiers. Lead by a First or Second Lieutenant with a Sergeant Major as second in command. * '''Company; 100 soldiers. Lead by a Captain with two Lieutenants and two Sergeant Majors. * Regiment; 10 companies for a total of 1,000 men including support staff of cooks and command personnel; lead by a Colonel with a Lieutenant Colonel and Major in support. Some regiments, based on size, also featured a doctor and small medical staff including even a band. ** Battalion; 4 to 5 companies. Often considered "one half" of a Regiment. Lead by a Lieutenant Colonel or Major and always attached (in structure) to a Regiment. * Brigade; 3 to 4 Regiments lead by a Brigadier General or senior Colonel. Brigades were the largest battlefield formations. * Division; 2 to 4 Brigades lead by a Major General or senior officer of lesser rank that showed merit for the command. * Corps; 3 Divisions lead by a Major General or higher (up to a Lieutenant General). * Field Army; 3 Corps lead by a full General. While in theory Regiments held 1,000 men, in practice during war time with disease, battle causalities, and transfers, most Regiments operated with 300 to 400 men. Regiments assigned to King I-class Battleships and King II-class Battleships were always kept at full strength or combined with other depleted Regiments to form full Regiments for naval tours. Army Commands The Infantry was divided up into several Commands to help this massive war machine stay organized; the Army Commands were identical to the Fleet Commands for ease of understanding. * [[Core Army Command|'Core Command']] ** Two Field Armies based on the Planet of Jod. *** 1 Army is assigned to the Army Garrison Division and is responsible for all defensive positions, garrisons, and patrols on the planet. *** 1 Army is assigned to the Mobile Combat Division and all of it's units are responsible to be deployment-ready anywhere within the Kingdom of Jod at a moment's notice. This Army will rotate units frequently from immediate deployment status to assisting in planetary defense. At all times, one full Division with artillery, armor, and logistical support can be deployed within 1 hour from the Planet of Jod and reach any crisis within the Kingdom. ** Corps based on all 6 major planets within the Core. *** Each Corps is assigned to the Army Garrison Division. **** All 6 Corps are divided equally into two Armies: Core Defense Army One and Core Defense Army Two. * [[Python Army Command|'Python Command']] ** The Five Planets Region *** 12 of the 13 total planets has a Corps assigned to the Army Garrison Division. **** The Corps' command are divided into 4 Python Planetary Commands, with each Planetary Command being four of the major 5 planets of the Region. Each Python Planetary Command has two of the Corps under it's control. **** The capital planet of the Five Planets Regions holds an entire Army assigned to the Army Garrison Division in addition to it a dedicated Academy Security Brigade, which runs the specific security and defense for both the local King's Army College and Army Specialist School, as well as the Royal Guardsmen Ranch. ** The Twins Region *** Both planets hold a Corps assigned to the Army Garrison Division. *** The Kingdom's Navy maintains the local Wes Minor Naval Academy in the Region and maintains a Naval Security Battalion at the Academy. ** Fortified World of Wes *** Maintains the standard 3 Field Armies as part of the Army Garrison Division for a Fortified World, as well as extensive ground, air, and deep space defenses (including two Naval Defensive Fleets and Defense Space Stations). *** Also maintains 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division and a whole Tactical Naval Fleet ** Fortified World of Duska *** Maintains the standard 3 Field Armies as part of the Army Garrison Division for a Fortified World, as well as extensive ground, air, and deep space defenses (including two Naval Defensive Fleets and Defense Space Stations). *** Also maintains 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division and a whole Tactical Naval Fleet. * Siberian Command ** Three Jewels Region *** Two of the three major planets hold a Corps each under the Army Garrison Division with the capital planet of the region holding a Field Army as part of the Army Garrison Division. Of the 20 other planets in the Region, each planet holds a scattering of Army Garrison Bases among half of them. ** Fortified World of Vosk *** Maintains the standard 3 Field Armies as part of the Army Garrison Division for a Fortified World, as well as extensive ground, air, and deep space defenses (including two Naval Defensive Fleets and Defense Space Stations). *** Also maintains 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division and a whole Tactical Naval Fleet. * Agama Command ** Industrial Region *** One of the heaviest defended regions in Kingdom of Jod space, the Industrial Region maintains a whole Field Army on each of the 10 resource rich-planets of the region as part of the Army Garrison Division. With the unusual practice of a Fortified World (Don) being the capital planet of the region, the world of Don maintains not only a busy and growing civilian population and work force for the resource planet, but also a heavy military presence in the following: **** Maintains the standard 3 Field Armies as part of the Army Garrison Division for a Fortified World, as well as extensive ground, air, and deep space defenses (including two Naval Defensive Fleets and Defense Space Stations). **** Also maintains 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division and a whole Tactical Naval Fleet. *** Each of the 7 resource-rich asteroid belts in the region is heavily defended and secure, with several Naval Security Stations throughout the asteroids staffed with King's Army soldiers for added defense. Together, all of these Naval Security Stations adds up to an additional Brigade's worth of troops assigned to the Kingdom's Navy. ** Fortified World of Hiller *** Maintains the standard 3 Field Armies as part of the Army Garrison Division for a Fortified World, as well as extensive ground, air, and deep space defenses (including two Naval Defensive Fleets and Defense Space Stations). *** Also maintains 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division and a whole Tactical Naval Fleet. * Royal Command ** Line Region *** All defenses and assets are highly classified ** Fortified World of Poda *** Maintains the standard 3 Field Armies as part of the Army Garrison Division for a Fortified World, as well as extensive ground, air, and deep space defenses (including two Naval Defensive Fleets and Defense Space Stations). *** Also maintains 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division and a whole Tactical Naval Fleet. ** Fortified World of Vaska 3 *** Maintains the standard 3 Field Armies as part of the Army Garrison Division for a Fortified World, as well as extensive ground, air, and deep space defenses (including two Naval Defensive Fleets and Defense Space Stations). *** Also maintains 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division and a whole Tactical Naval Fleet. * Shadow Command & Spider Command ** Shadow Command; 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division ** Spider Command; 1 Field Army as part of the Mobile Combat Division Category:King's Army